Running From Myself
by When Boredom Takes Over
Summary: Modern Day AU. Peeta Mellark hasn't had it easy, but he's ready to move on - new city, new start, right? When he realises his best friend is involved with some dodgy drug deals, he will go to any length to protect her. Including confronting the brute who's to blame for her life deteriorating - Cato. Rated T, M possibly later, for Swearing, violence, Drug use, Sexual themes. Peeto.
1. New start, right?

***Hesitantly creeps out of corner***

**Hi there! I uhm, have no idea why I'm doing this. I'm seriously intimidated by the standard of some of the authors writing on here, my own pales in comparison to there's - but, I'm going to give this a shot. I've never wrote a fanfic before, bar one which turned out disastrous, so please bear with me. *hides* **

**This is obviously a Peeta/Cato fanfic, so you don't like that sort of thing, feel free to leave now. But I will be including a few other pairings as well like Katniss/Gale, Finnick/Annie and a few more. OC's are going to be included as well, but not often.**

**Oh and Cato won't make an appearance for a few chapters yet - sorry, but the build-up is necessary here.**

**... I think that's all I have to say. Oh and a HUGE virtual hug for WholeWheatWaffles for giving me a big boost of confidence and convincing me to post this. *hugs* Thank you! :3**

**'Tis all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoy it! Even if it is only a little. Reviews will be very much appreciated, and those who do will get a Peeta with icing, sprinkles, and a cherry on top. Tempting, no?**

**Disclaimer: Aw, come on. If I owned The Hunger Games, do you really think I'd be writing a Fan fiction about it? Sighs. Well, I don't own the characters, 'cept any OC's that will be mentioned, and the plotline is courtesy of yours truly, just based on the trilogy by Suzanne Collins.**

**Enjoy!**

***Goes back to corner***

* * *

**Chapter 1 - New start, right?**

The sunset fades from the horizon, as it gradually began it's descent towards slumber. I believed it to be one of the most magnificent sights anyone could ever behold; the combination of shades of yellow, orange, soft pink and red were all blended together, creating a soft and alluring atmosphere to anyone who happened to glance in its direction - It was both enchanting and captivating. To think, such a mesmerizing sight was ignored daily, despite it being present every single day, almost seemed ludicrous when looking at it now. True beauty left in the dark. As if anticipated, the life-giving orb says it's fond goodbyes, as it disappears into nonexistence - allowing the blanket of night to reign once more until it was needed in the early hours of the morning. I sigh, resignation evidently coating my tone of voice. It was times like this I was able to forget, which was hard to come by nowadays.

"Pita bread! I found you!" I hear the playful familiar voice of my younger brother call out to me. I roll my eyes at the nickname. It was no suprise that I was named after bread, being born into a family who's life practically revolved around it - but still, it didn't do me any favours. He got the nickname when one of my friends as a kid, Delly, visited our Bakery for the first time, and she had politely asked for my name some time in between her bubbly outbursts. I told her that my name was Peeta, to which she replied with 'Peter?' I corrected her on her mistake, stating I was named after the bread. Bad move. 'Oh I love Pita Bread! It's one of my favourites! Well, alongside Focaccia and Wheat. But don't worry Pita Bread, you're my favourite!' She giggled hysterically after saying this, acting like it was the funniest thing she had heard in her life - to be fair, it probably was. It was just my luck that a four-year old Reece happened to be present in the same room and overheard the entire conversation. At that age, he repeated everything he heard, and now, at the tender age of 9, he still hasn't stopped calling me it.

"Well, Reece, it wouldn't have been a very good hiding place considering I'm sat in the middle of the living room, now would it?" I reply amused. He was so full of life and energy that he no doubt got from my mother.

"Well," He repeats the term whilst leaning towards my ear, whispering in a conspirational tone as if he was going to tell me a huge secret he didn't want anyone else to hear. 'That's your fault for not finding a better hiding spot then, isn't it?' He confidently states that shows he was clearly proud of his response.

"Take that back." I warningly threaten in a light tone, "Or I'll take drastic measures."  
"Yeah, right. I'd like to see you try' A smug smirk surrounds his childlike features as he questions my authority. Alright then, two can play at this game.

"Stop! Stop it Pita!" He giggles breathlessly as I tickle him mercilessly on his sides - he was most sensitive there.  
"Do you admit defeat then?" I retort, raising my eyebrow and waiting for him to back down.  
"Never, Never Pita!" It looked like he was being possessed from the way he was practically rolling around on the floor in fits of giggles, halfheartedly batting my hands away in an attempt to stop my ministrations.

"Fine then," Dramatically, I sigh as if to make out I was upset, and cross my arms and pout as he so oftenly did when he didn't get his way.  
"Peeta... Peeta, don't be mad. I was only playing with you." He nudges my shoulder to grab my attention, but I only huff in response and purposely looked in the other direction.

"Peeta! I'm sorry, please! I'll let you play with Coco if you want!" He desperately compromises to win me over - at that, I had to fight back a smile at him offering me some time with his one-eyed teddy bear that was literally falling to pieces. He was just too cute.

"Alright, alright. I suppose I could forgive you. But on one condition."  
"What?" He replies wide-eyed, reminiscent of a deer caught in headlights.  
"You... Have to give Coco to charity." I finish, waiting to see his response.

Wearily, he pauses, as if contemplating on whether I was joking, but upon seeing the seriousness etched onto my face, the sudden realisation of what I was asking begins to dawn on him.  
"W-What?... I have to say goodbye to Coco?" He cries, his bottom lip trembling at the mere thought and his vibrant blue eyes clouding over as if he was about to burst into tears at any moment now. "I c-can't do that! I-I..." I couldn't stand seeing him upset, so I immediately drop the act and put his mind at ease.

"Reece, Reece! Relax, I wouldn't make you do that." I coo softly in his ear, reassuringly rubbing my hand up and down his back to comfort him in his current state of distress.  
"Y-You sure?"  
"Yes I'm sure you daft thing. I was only playing with you." I smugly reply, repeating his words from earlier. At that, he fights back his sniffles and a beaming smile lights up his face; even his smile was the same as my mothers - He _is_ the splitting image of her.

_Shame they never got to meet._

I shake my head at the thought, refusing to let my thoughts get the better of me in front of Reece. _Later. _Later.

* * *

"There's one more box left in the back of the van, it's just got some silverware and cutlery in it, mind bringing it in for me? My arms are aching me rotten - reckon old age is catching up with me!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." I mutter in response, the awkwardness of this whole situation was not lost on me; we both knew it, it was choking, almost. There was a big fat elephant in the room and neither of us decided to, or wanted to address it. Some things are best left unsaid. Yet so much has already been said and done, how can we move on? Just shove it under the rug like it never happened? Live in a pretence where I didn't get put into a coma by the woman he married, to replace my mother? Just like we did with mom's death?

My thoughts were jumbled in my head, and I wanted so badly to form a swift and coherent reply which would grant me the escape that I so desperately crave; yet my thought process seemed incapable from doing so. By the time I was about to make a quick exit, I felt a large and rough hand place itself on my shoulder. I instinctively tense. The gesture was meant to be comforting, but instead, it was intimidating, and like how a stranger would address a passerby that dropped something on the street.

"Son, she's gone now. She ain't gonna be able to hurt you no more. We can have a new start, right?" My father hopefully asked, anticipating my response to be positive. Thing is, I didn't even know myself if I could grant him that. Not when he sat back and allowed that brute of a woman to beat me; To break me down, both physically and mentally. For years I tolerated the abuse hurtled at me, until last year, when I finally stood up for myself. I fought back. It was a long time coming, but it only infuriated that spiteful woman even more so, leaving me in a coma after she brutally assaulted me.

Only then did he come to his senses and realise my predicament, only then did he decide to flee our home as soon as I had recovered - making a swift getaway before _she_ noticed. Only then. But am I just holding grudges? Or should I just forgive and forget?"

"Yeah, dad. I know. We'll be alright, just need some time, y'know? Get my life back on track. We'll get there." I conjure up the most enthusiastic response I could, but thankfully, his reaction told me I made the right decision, saying things words would never be able to express.

"Good.. Great! That's.. Uhm, great to hear son. I'm glad." He replies earnestly, the gratitude he felt for me not begrudging him palpable. I knew now from recognizing the relief and thankfulness on his aged features, that he did feel guilty for doing nothing, for allowing me to be a victim in my own home - but he wanted to move forward from that. New place, new start - right? And how could I deny him that? "Well I've got some unpacking to do, so I'll just leave you to it?" It almost seemed like he was asking for permission to do so.

"Alright, yeah, okay." I enthuse probably a little too quickly. We may have moved forward, but the awkward tension between us hadn't fully dispersed yet. Given time, I actually felt hopeful for once that it would.

With a pat on the back, and a genuine smile that left me feeling optimistic about getting our relationship back on track, he left me to my own thoughts.

"Dad?" Hesitantly, I call out, and turned around to meet his expecting eyes curiously looking back at me in suprise. "Yeah, son?"

"... Thanks." My voice as sincere as my words, and I allow an honest smile to form on my face upon seeing his eyes light up at the mere mention of that one word; one word, with so many implications.

Now rejuvenated and with a lasting smile on his face, he proceeds to enter our new home - n_ew home, new place, new start_, I tell myself confidently. No one knew my story here; I could start afresh with everyone none the wiser. The thought alone cheered me up tenfold, beginning to feel a spark of hope ignite inside of me.

... Then I realize tomorrow was my first day of high school here. And I didn't know any of the students, nor where the hell the school was even located.

"Fuck!"

* * *

**... And there you have it. :3 I thought it would turn out a lot better than it actually did :l Oh wellz. It's only the first chapter, so there's plenty of room for improvement, right? Reviews mean the world to me, so please take a minute to let me know what you thought, even if it is just a few words - it's all appreciated.  
**

******Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated - Flaming will _not_ be tolerated. I haven't got a Beta, so I'm solely relying on Spellcheck, and I've had no experience whatsoever writing anything, to be frank. I'm still unsure of this story, I haven't got any confidence in my writing at all, so I'm just hoping for the best. :S I guess we'll see how it goes.  
**

**Thanks guys for reading! See you in the next chapter? :)  
**


	2. The New Kid

**Thanks for the Follows and Favourites! :D It made my day seeing some people take an interest in little old me's fanfic. A special shout out to my two reviewers GaaraRocks101 and WholeWheatWaffles, thanks for giving up some time letting me know what you thought! ^^ I'm relieved and thrilled that some people like the look of this so far, it motivates me to write more.  
**

**Here's another update for you guys, I surprised myself that I managed to get it out so fast. My writing is inconsistent though, so they maybe a delay with future updates, but enough rambling from me.  
**

**Just as a little heads-up, Cato will make an appearance in the next chapter. :)  
**

**Oh and by the way, I'm British, and obviously Panem is supposed to be set in the future state of America - so if I make any mistakes on the School System, feel free to correct me.  
**

**Onto the chapter! Enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The New Kid  
**

You'd think I'd have just shot the principal and kept the corpse from the looks I got in the hallway. No kidding, these students really were the life and soul of the party, couldn't have asked for a warmer welcoming. Ignoring the hushed whispers and pointed looks from those around me, I focus solely on the task at hand - finding my locker. You'd think something so mediocre would be simple, but in a school whose numbers were well into their thousands, it was difficult to just not get trampled on.

And if were being brutally honest, I was a little on the short side, so that already was quickly becoming a problem I had to deal with. And soon.

"New start, alright." I mutter to myself under my breath, after nearly getting shoved into a dustbin by a bulking brutish senior. Now I understand what they mean by its a dog-eat-dog world. If high school's taught me anything, you're gonna have to fend for yourself to survive - if not, you're screwed. It's as simple as that.

Even simply finding the goddamn school was no walk in the park; the neighbourhood itself was increasingly widespread, with street after street of many stores, boutiques, nightclubs, shops and retailers, that all seem to give of a positive ambience of high spirits and activity - especially in the overly crowded streets, where animated citizens went about the hustle of their day-to-day lives, each one engrossed and preoccupied with their own troubles. The constant bustling of the city-streets was a lot take in for a small-town village boy like me, but instead of finding it claustrophobic, I found myself getting caught up in the buzz, and gazing around in awe and wonder at what could be waiting around the corner.

Though now, confined in a cramped, dull and monotonous school hallway, that seemed a lifetime away.

"1678, 1679, 1680... Finally, 1681." I announce to no one in particular, satisfied with myself for quickly finding my locker out of the hundreds that were bound to be here. It was a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

_Wait_.

..This had to be a joke, right?

I pause. Double check, as if hoping by some horrible twist of fate that it wasn't true. Then groan in frustration.

Typical that my locker would be on the top row, when I barely scrape 5"7.

_Someone up there really has it out for me. _I sigh irritably.

* * *

It didn't take much to convince myself that I needed to get my locker switched - and fast. I'd get it sorted at reception after school, but for now, I had more important matters to deal with. Like finding my first class. When I arrived, I was given a rough map of the school and my schedule by a woman who looked anything but engaged with her job, glaring at me as If I was to blame for the fact that she had to deal with temperamental teenagers all day. I was half tempted to commend on her remarkable performance of putting her heart and soul in the job, but I wasn't too keen on giving a bad first impression on my first day of high school here, so I bit back my tongue; just.

My lessons for the first half of day turned out pretty uneventful, half the time I blocked out my dismal teacher's meaningless ramblings, finding the task of staring at the clock, willing it to go faster on my behalf much more enthralling. Thankfully, most students in my classes didn't find the novelty of a new student worth their time or breath, and left me to my own devices. Either that or they didn't even acknowledge my presence - I'm grateful either way, not one to draw attention to myself. It's a blessing in my view.

At last, the cherished sound of the school bell which marks the end of the lesson finally graces my ever so willing ears. I never thought I'd owe my sanity to the shrill sound of a school bell before. Regardless, it meant freedom from this isolated classroom, and that was something I could smile about.

"Class is dismissed. I want that report on Cystic Fibrosis and it's side-effects on Friday - anyone who fails to bring it in will have a delightful detention with yours truly."

"And who wouldn't want to pass up on that opportunity..." I mutter quietly under my breath.

Eagerly, the entire class stood up in sync with one another and rushes to the door that was blocking them from their freedom - looks like it was a regular occurence for students to be on the verge of losing it in this lesson, I'd have to keep that in mind. I gather my notebook, which I have to admit, didn't have much notes in, and take my time putting my belongings back into my bag - opting to wait for the hype at the door to die down and not get caught up in the ruckus.

When the cheers and whoops were out of ear-shot, I decide it was safe to venture out of the classroom, but immediately stop in my tracks. It was lunch, and I had no one to sit with. The thought alone makes me sigh in annoyance - my first day, I've made no friends, and I'm probably labelled as the social outcast already. Good job, Mellark.

* * *

"Heads up!" I hear the excited cry of a boy yell across the cafeteria.

Instantly, I duck for cover, and just in time to see a slice of stringy and stale pizza fly past my head. I silently thank whoever gave me the warning - I'm sure it would've been hilarious if the new boy got slapped round the face with a pizza that had well past it's sell by date. Then again, he too would've probably laughed at my expense.

My lunch consists of a lumpy thick stew that had suspicious looking pieces of what I assumed was meat floating in it - the cook told me it was their 'Special Surprise Stew' What the surprise was, I didn't know, or want to find out. Gotta credit the school on their appetizing school dinners. But if I got food poisoning, I wasn't going to hesitate in filing a complaint. The more I prodded the suspicious meat, the more that possibility seemed likely.

When I grabb my tray and stalk off from the cook that was giving me the evils for distrustfully prodding her stew, I stop in uncertainty, clutching my tray as if it was my lifeboat stranded at sea. It was obvious from looking across the room that everyone is seated in their close-knit friendship groups scattered all across the place; were was the new boy who came half way through the semester supposed to sit?

Even as I ponder this thought, I notice a few suspicious eyes glare in my direction, seemingly waiting for me to make a move. What move that was, I had no clue.

What was I to do? Sit on my own on a table that would only secure my place as the outsider? Well, it's not like I had a reputation worth building anyway, it's inevitable. Just as I had resigned myself to my fate and was about to sit on one of the isolated tables out eye-sight of the other students, I hear a voice call out to me from behind.

"Feel free to sit with me, it's not like there's any other takers."

Surprised and bewildered at the fact someone bothered talking to me, I turn around to see the person in question. A girl who seemed of my age sat alone at a table, but from her posture and her emotionless expression, it's clear she preferred it to be that way. Her hair a dark, alluring brown - the colour of melted chocolate, tied back in a loose but precise braid that went down her back. Steely eyes met my own which were still frozen in disbelief - but despite the way she held herself, I coud detect a hidden warmth underneath her cold exterior, that shows she understood my social standing as the outcast.

"Uh, yeah sure. If it's alright with you." I utter out a pathetic response nervously, not used to someone actually showing an interest.

"I did offer, didn't I?" She deadpans, averting her eyes to the stew in front of her, grabbing a spoonful of the stuff and carelessly stuffing it in her mouth. Manners clearly were not this girls top priority - I liked her already.

"Do you even know what's in this stuff? That cook is glaring daggers at me since I didn't appreciate the 'Surprise' in the damn stew." I reply as I sit down opposite her, trying to instigate a conversation with the unusual girl in front.

"It's lamb, just got some dried plums it - nothing that's gonna give you indigestion, relax. It's actually nice y'know." As if to emphasis her point, she takes a huge spoonful of the stuff and shoves into her mouth. Any normal person would find it quite revolting, seeing this girl shamelessly abuse any sense of etiquette at the dinner table, but I just find it amusing. I smile at the girl opposite, who just glares back at me whilst chewing her lamb.

"What's your name?" She asks, fixing me with her stony gaze that almost makes me shift in discomfort. "Peeta Mellark, what about you?"

She had the decency to swallow her food before replying.

"Katniss Everdeen."

* * *

**And there you have it! :D **

**I apologize if my chapters are tediously long, it's just I think the build-up is necessary before a certain Cato makes an appearance. I don't think I did too bad with this chapter, but of course it's your opinion that matters. Please leave me a review letting me know what you thought, it'd mean the world to me.**

**Thanks for reading again, see you soon. :)  
**


	3. Wake Up Call

**I rewrite this entire chapter twice, and I'm still not happy with the outcome. Sigh, well, I hope this will do.  
**

**When I woke up this morning, I checked my inbox and I was thrilled at seeing all the reviews and follows I got on this. It made slaving away on this so much worthwhile and I'd do it all again. Thank you guys!  
**

**WholeWheatWaffles - Oh god, thanks for pointing that out. I actually wrote the entire chapter in 3rd person, then I was like, 'Wait, what am I doing?' and had to rewrite the goddamn thing, again. Looks like I forgot to change that, I'll try not to make that mistake again in the future. Shakespeare, hah. Gets me every time.  
**

**And a huge thanks to LowFatSardine for both of your reviews! I was grinning like an idiot after reading it. It means the world to me, thanks :). Also Thanks to Guest as well for your kind words! It's much appreciated.  
**

**I really don't like this chapter :S If necessary, I may rewrite it. I knew what I wanted to write, I just couldn't word it properly. Sorry if lacks in standard. :/**

**And I'm sorry it's long! D: Now that's it out the way though, we can get onto some Peeto interaction soon. :3  
**

**Onwards to the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Wake Up Call**

"Hey Peeta, catch!"

"Shit!" I cried as Katniss threw the dodgeball with as much force I'm surprised a girl could muster, and it hit me square in between my legs.

"Fuck, Katniss, did you have to aim the ball _there?_" I moaned in pain helplessly and covered my victimized crotch with my hands - a second too late so it seems.

"Not my fault you got shit catching skills, if you'd been paying more attention, then you wouldn't be having this problem in the first place." She smirked knowingly at my expense, and defiantly crossed her arms across her chest. One thing I've learnt about Katniss these past few weeks, she's a pretty face, but won't hesitate to knock seven shades out of anyone who gets on the wrong side of her. It made sense why all the students avoided her like the plague in the cafeteria - they were all intimidated. Can't say I blame them. 'Now stop whining like a teenage girl and get your ass over here.'

"... Stupid dodgeball, Stupid Katniss, and her stupid sadistic tendencies..." I sulkily muttered under my breath, still in full-on self-pity mode for the predicament she carelessly put me in. So I'm 16, doesn't mean I can't throw a strop now and then.

"What was that?" It just slipped my notice that Katniss was but a few feet away, and most likely heard me badmouthing her.

"I said that you're the most wonderful, caring and joyous well-mannered woman I've ever had the pleasure to meet." I sarcastically retorted, rolling my eyes as a sour expression marred her prominent features. 'And stop pulling that face, you look like you've spent the last half an hour sucking on a lemon."

"If you want to keep your balls intact, I suggest you keep your trap shut." She snapped, her eyes meeting my own warningly and I gulped, suddenly nervous at the fire burning relentlessly inside of them. The look reminded me of a predator eyeing up it's prey - one wrong move, and I'll be roadkill.

"Yes sir."

It was strange how we even became friends in the first place. After the incident in the dinner hall, we didn't really go out of our way to start a blossoming friendship between us. It was just luck how we happen to have most of the same classes together, and when it came to partnered activities, we both were the lone wolves who most kept within a 6 metre radius off; so it wasn't much of a surprise when we spent more time in each others company. Initially, all I got was the silent treatment, occasionally managed to goad a few words out of her. Given time though, she warmed up to me - and by warmed up, she stopped glaring at me as if I had murdered her little sister.

Her sister, Primrose. She has tentatively mentioned her on a couple of occasions - what startled me though was the hint of affection in her voice when recalling how humble and timid she is in contrast to her, and how for the first time since I ever met Katniss, a genuine smile unintentionally lingered on her face; it was gone in a second, but it was there. Katniss was complex and difficult to understand, but I was willing to see if there was something more underneath the stone-hearted martyr act.

If her pride would let me.

Heck, we've got the most dysfunctional friendship in history, but it works.

"Katniss," I hesitate before continuing, unsure if I was being too forward. 'Want to come to mine after school? You could come see the bakery, and my little brother's dying to meet you.'

Her eyes widen in surprise - it was very reminiscent of when Reece pulled the same face when I playfully pretended to be exasperated with him I thought to myself, then averted from mine as if deliberating on my offer. For once, she's out of her comfort zone, so she couldn't react with a snappy uncivil response, like she usually did.

"You've told him about me?" She asked, genuinely looking intrigued - her eyes possessing a trace of curiosity and warmth; it almost seems out-of-place, seeing her expose her emotions. The fact that she even allows this must mean I was getting somewhere, right? 'Maybe I might be able to see the Katniss Everdeen underneath the mask' I thought to myself.

Then I realised she asked me a question, to which I still hadn't replied too, and was just standing there like a lemon. Great.

"Well, yeah. Had to tell him about the kick-ass Katniss Everdeen who saved my backside on that first day, didn't I?"

I could tell she was fighting back a smirk at me attempting to flatter her. 'Yeah. Yeah, okay. That'd be great.'

* * *

This was not how I expected the infamous ice-Queen Katniss to act - it was so out of her persona, but a welcomed surprise.

"You're peeking! You're not supposed peek!" Reece pouted childishly after scolding Katniss for what I could only assume was the 10th time.

"I am not peeking! Look!" Katniss argues, defending herself - and as if to further prove her point, she turns around and covers her eyes with her palms, then began to count slowly up to 30. She became a completely different person when I introduced her to Reece - opening up to him instantly, and it was clear the feeling was mututal. Kids seem to have this impact on her.

"I'm not ready yet though! You have to wait until I'm ready!" He fumes, stomping his foot as if to convey how aggravated he was. It was hilarious seeing him shocked at the audacity of someone questioning _his_ authority. He was so used to getting his own way, but so was Katniss. They were both as nauseatingly stubborn as each other, which had them click almost immediately.

"11, 12, 13..." Oblivious this his outburst, she continues, completely ignoring Reece's failed attempt of dictating to her how to play Hide and Seek.

"Pita bread! You have to help find a hiding place!" He whispers frantically, eyes darting across the room hoping a to find a spot were Katniss would be none the wiser.

'I'm not sure I can do that Reece.' I drawled, my amusement increased tenfold when his big eyes pleaded desperately with me. 'Why not?'

"I am bad at finding good hiding places, arent I?" Cockily, I remarked, referring to when he claimed I was bad at such a thing.

'21, 22, 23...'

'Clock is ticking Reece...' I knew for certain he'd find some devious way to get his revenge on me later, but for now, I could enjoy watching him squirm. With not much time left, he suddenly jolts to attention, riskily dashing across the room behind a coat closet in a last-minute attempt to secure his safety. Oh come on; could he be any more obvious?

"Ready or not, here I come!"

* * *

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

A knowing smile drifts lazily across my face as I silently nod in agreement, Katniss deciding to join me as I bask in awe and wonder and the scene unfolding in front of me - no words needed, just simply enjoying one another's company. With night, the city-streets seemed to come alive with festivity - bustling nightclubs and excited patrons could be heard from afar, and the bright lights of the city heavily contrasted with the stillness that the night seemed to posses. This place really did leave me breathless.

In hindsight, it was strange how close I had become with girl standing next to me in such a short period of time - but I wasn't going to question it. Never in my life had I made a genuine friend who I felt I could completely be myself with, and there was no chance I was going to let that slip through my fingers. Not again.

"You left me trying to console Reece's damaged ego from losing to a girl, the poor thing looked crestfallen."

Now that I had to laugh at. 'He'll get over it, just flash him a winning smile and he'll be like putty in your hands. He really has taken a shine to you, y'know." I noted deliberately. 'I noticed. He kinda reminds me of Prim actually, just a little more - eccentric.'

'Eccentric being an understatement, right?' We both lightheartedly chuckle at that. It was true, where he got his all his energy from was beyond me; it's been a regular occurence for him to wake me up at stupid o' clock in the morning just because he couldn't sleep. But It was just one of his quirks that I loved about him, minus the fact I get sleep deprived in the process, but he's my little brother - and I wouldn't change him for anything.

From a distance, the stars in the night sky looked like jewels embedded on a blanket of fine silk, sparkling and glistening - to the naked eye, it was a transfixing sight.

"Katniss," I begin slowly, 'How come you never tell me about your family?'

This surprises her. 'I've told you about Prim, haven't I?'

'Yeah, but...' I struggle, usually having a way with words but that never was the case with Katniss - as is a lot of things. 'Who was that boy you went home with yesterday? The tall one with the brown hair? Was he your cousin?' I didn't intend to burden her with question after question, but I just wanted to understand her abit more. She knew plenty about me, but I couldn't say the same for her.

Whoever the boy in question was, he had an unexpected effect on her - she hurriedly looks in the other direction, but not before I see her normally pale complexion tinge a faint red. 'Are you, blushing?' My voice clearly showing how flabbergasted I was at this new Katniss. 'Who are you, and what have you done with Katniss Everdeen?'

'Shut up.' She snaps, her blush deepening even more so. 'He's not my cousin... He's, he's, my boyfriend.'

Was I hallucinating? This Katniss was completely foreign from the one I'd grown to know. Stop gawking idiot, she's finally opening up to you!

'O-Oh, really? Wow. Uhm. Can't see I saw this one coming.' I chuckled nervously, kicking myself for sounding like a deluded idiot. It wasn't because of jealousy, far from it. Katniss was like a sister to me, it was just so, surreal, that she actually had feelings for someone - it got to a point where I believed she wouldn't hesitate to castrate every man on earth, me included.

'You can stop stuttering you know, your acting like a blushing bride.' Quickly having recovered from flushing from the mere mention of this oh-so-mysterious knight in shining armour, and back to her sarcastic self. 'Shut up' I snapped at her jabs at my masculinity, but I wasn't deeply offended. ' So, who is he?'

Wearily, she sighed, as if indecisive if she should open up to me. Her eyes lock on mine, and I couldn't hde my shock when I decipher that the emotion, swimming in the depths of her piercing orbs, was insecurity. She was on the edge of a cliff, prepared to jump, ready and resolved; yet, is unsure of how damaging the fall would be. All she needs is a little push, a little encouragement, and she'll jump. She'll do it. Take a risk, and hope the after-effects won't be too detrimental.

What I did next was either the smartest or the stupidest thing I'd ever done. I slip my hand in hers, and gently squeeze her palm - hoping that was the push she needs. To my utmost relief, she didn't try to deck me for doing so. It seems like it worked when she releases a long-winded sigh, and finally allows herself to open up to me.

'Gale. That's his name. I've known him since I was 9. His mother and mine worked in one of the community centre's for the sick and homeless, and we just wound up meeting there. He calls me Catnip, since the first time I told him my name I had barely whispered it, so he assumed that's what I said.' She chuckles fondly at the memory, then continues.

'Over the years we grew close, and I learnt to let him in - he's my sole confidant, and I trust him with my life.' She states honestly, I nod in understanding and urge her to go on. 'The money earned at the centre though was barely enough to feed 4 hungry mouths though. Gale's dad worked in the army - he was Gale's role model. He looked up to his father so much and he aspired to become as courageous as his dad.' I see her smile at the thought, but the smile disappears as soon it arrived as her wavering eyes look downcast. 'On Gale's 14th birthday, we got the news that his dad died in an explosion, accidentally detonated a bomb.' Her resolve was cracking, and I could see the tears building up in her eyes, but she was determined to get to the end of this.

'It hit Gale - hard. He couldn't get over it. Then to top it all off, his mom lost the job at the community centre, so they had no income and no way of getting food for the entire family. Gale couldn't stand watching his siblings starve, and his mother grew increasingly sick. The only way resolution he thought off to earn money, was if he joined the army. It would guarantee an income, wouldn't it?' She let loose a stray tear and I squeezed her hand in reassurance, that I was still here. Still listening, still understanding. 'But I-I... I couldn't let him go! I couldn't let him follow in his fathers footsteps! I couldn't!' The bravado was gone, and her body wracked with sobs that had finally been released after being built up for god knows how long.

'Katniss...' I whisper, wrapping my arms around her in a comforting embrace, and she allows herself to bury her face in my shoulder. Soothingly, I rub my hand up and down her back, like I did with Reece when I first moved in - seemed like a lifetime away now. 'I offered to Gale to pay for what they needed, he reluctantly accepted.' She mutters, face still buried in my neck. 'What he didn't tell me though, was that he ended up taking drugs. He wanted to block everything out, and that was the only resolution he could think of.' I pull back at this, hesitantly looking her in the eye, not liking where this was heading.

'I told myself I wouldn't let him get hurt. Not like his dad, I had to protect him.' She had calmed down now, her resolve back in place and face void of emotion. 'So, I decided to get the drugs for him.'

This was too much to take in. I avert my eyes from hers, and I could feel the anger building up inside of me. Who was this Gale to let her do his dirty work? Let her get his cheap drugs so he could get a temporary stress release? Before I could respond, she anticipated my reaction and answers before I could.

'I had to do it for him. You don't understand why, do you?' It was pointless trying to deny it, so I nod my head dismally. She nodded, as if accepting my reaction. 'It's not even getting the drugs that's necessarily the problem, it's just the price the guy gives it at. The drug alone isn't worth all that much, but he makes me pay a ridiculous amount for it. I could get it cheaper, but the nearest guy who sells it is 2 hours a way.' She says dejectedly.

'The guys an utter prick too. Thinks because he's the leader of his little gang that everyone has too come to his every beck and call. He's just an arrogant tosser with a short-fused temper.' Venom coated her every word, her distaste for this guy clear. 'Even tried it on with me once or twice.'

'What? I cried. Who the fuck did this bastard think he was? Katniss was _not_ some cheap bit of skirt that he could get it on with. I could feel my fists clench in anger, and my insides boiling with fury. Whoever he was, he's got another thing coming if he thinks he's gonna get away with it any longer.

'Katniss, what's this guys name?' My voice now void of emotion, I couldn't let her on to what I was thinking. She'd think I was insane if she did.

She hesitated before replying.

'Cato. Cato Archer.'

Well,

It Looks like I was going to be paying this Cato a little visit - and he better be prepared.

* * *

**... And I can officially pass out now. I'm so drained after writing that. ;n;**

**I wrote in 3rd person didn't I? I do it instinctively, so I apologise if you find it abit awkward, I'm trying to grow out of it.**

**I think this dragged on too much, but atleast I can get on to when Peeta finally meets Cato now. I'm sorry if this chapter didn't live up to what you expected :S  
**

**Oh and by the way, if you don't like Gale, good - I know I didn't give him a good reason for letting Katniss get him drugs - its not supposed to be a good reason, that's what pisses Peeta off.**

**Please review though, I love hearing what you guys think, I just want to get better for you guys.  
**

**Thanks so much for reading! See you in chapter 4.**


	4. Confrontations

**A/N - Sorry for the wait, I was away on holiday for a couple of days and the response this has had really makes slaving away on this worthwhile. Thank you guys for your continued support! ^^  
**

**I am struggling for some reason to stay in one tense for some reason, I'll try to grow out of it, but in the mean time, I apologize is it's awkward. :S  
**

**Thanks to WholeWheatWaffles, Echo Hellfire, and crobb07 for your lovely reviews! You have no idea how much it makes my day.  
**

** crobb07 - I facepalmed when i realized you read my last chapter, I found it atrocious XD I adore your writing so much, I hope this isn't a let down.  
**

**I think I got carried away with the beginning part of this chapter, sorry if it's tedious...  
**

**BUT YAY. PEETO. At last, they meet. This build-up has been killing me. Now things can get a_ lot_ more interesting. :3 This is so long though, I got annoyed reading it myself. Sorry. ;n;  
**

**Please leave a review, even if it's only a few words - it really is a confidence booster. :)  
**

**Enjoy! Or try too...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Confrontations**

To be fair, at a mere average height of 5"7, I'm not exactly a force to be reckoned with - neither is brute strength a strong point of mine. So it didn't take much to realize that I had to completely rule out any possibility of attempting to out-match this Cato by using my fists, who was most likely a lot more physically superior in comparison to me; not to mention he has his little group of cronies as back-up. I needed to think logically about this, corner him and beat him at his own game when he least expects it. How to do this without getting beaten to a pulp in the process though, was beyond me.

"Mellark, I know your intellectual capabilities match the intelligence of a fish, but you could at least _try_ and pay attention in my lesson?"

I really needed to pay more attention in class or it's a guarantee I'll fail my first semester here - not exactly getting off to a good start.

"Somewhere out there is a tree, tirelessly producing oxygen so you can breathe. I think you owe it an apology."

Sarcasm wasn't the way to my Business Studies teacher's heart apparently, assuming from the fact that he was glaring daggers, resenting my existence.

'What was that Mr Mellark? Do you have something you'd like to share with the entire class?" He retorts, glowering dangerously in my direction - waiting for me to make one wrong move. If looks could kill, honestly. 'I was just saying that you're right, my stupidity has no bounds - I apologize for the inconvenience I must be to you, such a hindrance in your _ever_ so busy schedule.' My words dripping with sarcasm as I smile sweetly at my fuming teacher, causing a few around me to snigger at my audacity to answer back to one of the most presumptuous overbearing teachers in the school. This wasn't normal behaviour on my behalf, I was just tired and slightly snappy after dealing with Reece's antics all night long. He was convinced that after watching ET that aliens were going to invade our planet, and insisted that we immediately made a fort to protect ourselves incase needed in a last minute emergency - at 4am in the morning. I didn't have the heart to refuse, so I just went along with it. Though I'm regretting my decision now as I realise my quick-temper could have landed me in heaps of trouble. Figures.

"I don't think you'll be so sarcastic when you fi-' He was interrupted mid-rant from a slight knock on the door, and a woman's head gingerly peeping through - I would've kissed her for saving me from what was bound to be my imminent doom at the hands of my merciless Business Teacher.

'Mr Abernathy?' She inquires, to which he tersely nods. 'You're needed in the staffroom. Miss Trinket spilled some coffee on her corset and well, demands help to remove the stain. It's a life and death matter apparently, and she specifically asked for you.' This was only fuel to the fire, and my classmates who had barely managed to stifle their laughter at my comeback, erupted into hysterics. Of course it'd be Miss Trinket, someone help the teachers if a drop landed on the table though. God forbid anything stain her precious mahogany.

'Oh christ, typical of the woman. Fine, whatever, we best get in some medics to calm her down' Mr Abernathy mutters, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance and sighing exasperatedly. 'You lot better behave yourselves - understand me?' He looks pointedly in my direction, as if to emphasis that this was far from over. 'Anyone who causes trouble in my absence, I will personally go to any length to make your life a living hell for the rest of the year, understood?' The laughing died down at his words, and hushed whispers filled the room; everyone knew he wasn't kidding, when he said he would do something, he _would_ do it.

His words having the desired effect, he nods in approval before exiting the room - not before glancing at me warningly from the corner of his eye though. At his departure, the room fills with loud cheers and whoops, everyone chattering excitedly to their friends and cherishing every second out of the presence of the delightful My Abernathy. Katniss didn't do Business, so I was left alone to my own devices - as per usual. I drum my fingers nonchalantly on the keyboard in front of me, at a loss of what to do for the rest of the period. I could check my Facebook, but every students search-history is logged onto the school system, and I could easily get in trouble for doing so. What was I to do then?

Without thinking, I type in the search engine 'Cato Archer' and I couldn't hide my surprise at how many results the name brought up.

Most of them were news articles reporting on his involvement in the vandalising of numerous properties, brutally assaulting some unfortunate passerby's, and him possibly partaking in the dealing of 'chemical substances.' Seriously? They believe it was just a _possibility_? How much proof did the goddamn police need? I browse through article after article, feeding of all this new information on the guy I was too confront. I have to admit, after reading a report on him attacking a student, leaving the unfortunate sod hospitalized and in intensive care, my nerves were starting to get the better of me. This guy was intimidating and I hadn't even met him.

'How does he get away with it?' I mutter to no one in particular. I glance over my shoulder to make sure no one heard me talking to myself - luckily, they were all preoccupied with their own conversations - I'm already labelled as the freak, me being seen talking to myself would be rich for some of these lot.

I nearly jump out of my seat when an image of him pops up onto my screen. I absent mindedly clicked on a link, and it directed me straight to a website that gave me all the information I needed about the brute in question - including a face-shot of him. Most of the reports I'd seen had never managed to include an actual picture, gotta give him some credit on the fact he can be discreet, but this link had a full, clear, shot of his face, making him easily identifiable. I gulp nervously. His eyes were a startling blue, piercing, like they were looking into my soul from the monitor. His face well-defined, with prominent cheekbones, clear complexion, and full alluring lips slanted into a smug smirk - why I notice his lips, I don't want to know. Blonde hair brighter than my own, appeared as spiked up on his head, a few stray hairs let loose, falling in front of his vibrant eyes endearingly. I could feel my heart accelerate and my face flush - out of fear right? Just fear. Nothing else.

Hastily, I close the website and take some time to compose myself. One thing's for sure, cornering this guy was _not_ going to be easy. I was gonna need help.

* * *

"Why am I doing this, why am I doing this, why am I doing this..."

I need help if I'm going to beat this Cato at his own game, but I didn't think that I'd resort to going to Gale Hawthorne for that help. But that's were I find myself now, on his doorstep, hesitantly knocking on his door, and shifting around uncomfortably - I wasn't comfortable being here, in unfamiliar surroundings, and after Katniss told me she's in this mess because of him, I've already got a bad first impression. But he got the drugs of Cato beforehand, which means he knows what he's like. And possibly knows a weakness.

The door creaks open, clearly unstable from years of frequent use and none-repair, and a tall man who had to be atleast a good few inches taller than me stood in the doorway. Grey eyes peer at me in surprise, and a trace of suspicion. Judging from his tall stature and athletic built, this had to be the infamous Gale Hawthorne.

'Peeta, Right?' I nod tensely in response. 'Katniss has told me about you, would you like to come in?' I nod again, my awkwardness at this whole situation clearly evident. This is the guy who is my best friend's boyfriend. This is the guy who my best friend puts her life on the line for to get some useless drugs. For him. But I couldn't just outright say that, could I? So how was I supposed to ask this guy for help if I didn't dare bring up the subject?

He gestured for me to enter, to which I did, and shut the door behind me. I gazed around the room in shock - frankly, it was falling apart - cracked marks in the ceiling that gave of the impression the roof was about to fall through, the carpet stained and mucky, appearing to not have been thoroughly cleaned in years, and the sofa's positioned in the centre were rough and worse for wear - yet despite all this, it possessed a homely, domestic feel to it. Having a poor upbringing, I could see myself calling this home.

'Take a seat if you'd like, can I get you anything, Tea or Coffee?' I could tell he was making polite small talk to just rid the air of the tension between us, but his efforts were futile. I still couldn't formulate a coherent worded response yet out of fear of addressing the link between us - Katniss, drugs, and Cato. 'No, no I'm alright, thanks for the offer.' I mutter awkwardly, taking a seat on one of the couches and trying to make myself comfortable - he followed suit, and sat on the couch opposite.

'Right, well, I'm not the type to brush of company, but what brings you here?' I had to cut the guy some slack, atleast he was attempting to make conversation whilst I sat there like a sitting duck, not saying a word and just casually walking into his home. There's no point sugar-coating anything or walking around on eggshells, best get straight to the point, right? It'll be quick, like taking a plaster off, just get it out in the open.

'Katniss told me she gets drugs for you.' I deadpan bluntly. I really am one for good first impressions, the first thing I say to Gale Hawthorne is about his lowest point. Good going Mellark. 'I-I mean, she told me why she does, and about your dad.' I blurt out uselessly. Jesus, what was wrong with me? When did I become so socially awkward?

'Oh... Right.' He mutters, rubbing his neck nervously and fidgeting uncomfortably. 'I uhm, don't want her too, but she insisted otherwise. And y'know Katniss, once she sets her mind on something she won't go back.' He chuckles apprehensively and I give him a weak smile in response - Baby steps. 'I'm assuming you just think of me as the prick that makes his girlfriend get him some crappy drugs for a cheap stress release, right?'

Now that I had to laugh at. 'Well to be honest with you, yeah, yeah I do.' I laugh good-naturedly and Gale offers a sigh of a relief as the tension in the air dies down, slightly. 'Can't blame you to be honest, I'd hate me too if I were you.' He carries on at his own expense, to which I couldn't help but smile at. I figured I'd detest the guy, making out this image of him in my head as this arrogant, self-obsessed crack addict who doesn't give a toss about nobody - but that clearly wasn't the case. He's genuinely likeable, and who was I to hold that against him?

I didn't come here to slate you though. I need help with something, and I think you could be the right guy for the job.'

'Help with what?' He asks hesitantly, yet the curiosity in his eyes proves I have him intrigued. It's no surprise I initially thought both him and Katniss were cousins - they were alike in more ways than one. The same pale skin tone, the same steely grey eyes, the same alluring chocolate-brown hair. Not to mention they both have a keen eye for curiosity and posses a slight childlike innocence. They were _made_ for each other.

'I want to put Cato in his place, but not in a way which will have me in hospital in two minutes flat. I figured since you knew him beforehand, you might know of any possible weaknesses?' I question hopefully - he just looks at me as if I've grown three heads and said I visited Narnia.

'You want to _confront_ Cato? Do you have a death wish?' The shock clear in his voice as he processed the absurdity of what I was planning to do. 'Seriously Peeta, the guy will not hesitate to beat you within an inch of your life, confronting Cato is a no-go.' he desperately insisted - he couldn't change my mind though, it was already set. Katniss wasn't going to suffer in silence no more; I've been there, with that brute of a stepmother. I will not let her suffer the same.

'Gale, you can't change my mind. This is something I have to do. For Katniss.' I reply earnestly. Katniss is practically my flesh and blood, and I would easily put myself in harm's way for her. Gale ponders this silently, before nodding his head in resignation. He knew I wasn't going to give in, so it was worthless trying to convince me otherwise. What was the use? 'You've spent too much time with Katniss, you give her stubbornness a run for its money' I roll my eyes at the remark and press indignantly for an answer to my question. 'Well? Any weaknesses?'

Wearily, Gale sighs in reluctance to admit what he knows, but one look in my direction, and he knew I was being deadly serious. 'Well,' he begins nervously. 'Weaknesses, I'm not entirely sure of, but I do have a faint idea of how you could outsmart him.'

* * *

The plan was set and rearing to go. Gale was only a few blocks away - he borrowed a mate's car, so if things got ugly. I was able to make a quick getaway. My palms sweating profusely, I begin to edge closer to the alleyway that the gang was bound to be in. From the news articles I read up on online, I had a rough guideline of the whereabouts the gang's hotspots were; obviously, they had to move from place to place to not raise suspicions and leave the police none the wiser, but Gale told me himself this was an area they were quite keen on - it's secluded, well concealed, and out of eye-shot of any possible witnesses. Seems like Cato does apparently have a brain if he thought things like this through.

_'I wonder what mom would think of me now.'_

I shake my head. Dangerous thoughts, I couldn't afford to think like that right now. I have to focus, for Katniss. I'm doing this for Katniss.

'I'm doing this for Katniss...' I chant to myself, like a mantra on repeat. With that thought in mind, I lean closer to the wall blocking my line of vision and listen intently to the conversation taking place.

'I'm just saying that if we beat the shit outta the kid when we first saw him, then we wouldn't be having this problem in the first place.'

'Yeah, because going around beating the shit out of freshmen is definitely not gonna raise any suspicions, right Marvel?' A deep voice sarcastically replied.

'Shut it Thresh, not like you had any better ideas, you just pissed of like the pussy you are when you first saw the kid.' This Marvel responded irritatedly, his voice conveying just how close he was too losing it there and then.

'Serious, Marv? Do you wanna settle this right here? Cause we'll see who the pussy is then when you go home fucking crying to your precious little Glimmer.' Thresh bit back venomously, goading the short-tempered man who was already on the brink of losing it. 'Bring up Glim again and I swear I-'

'Would you both stop being such princesses and get the fuck over yourselves?' An authoritative voice ordered, seemingly irked at the bitch-fit the pair were having. 'You're acting like a fucking married couple, go compare your dick-sizes or whatever instead of acting like macho-men, we've got more important shit to deal with right now.' I heard a few disgruntled mutters and annoyed grunts, but neither decided to go against the order that was given to them. Must be Cato.

'Macho Men? Really Cato? Sounds like something out of a gay sitcom.' I had to stifle my laughter then, whoever this guy was, I think I would like him. Unlike the others, he had the nerve to question Cato's authority. 'So funny Fin, though I don't think you'll be so amused when your poor little Annie gets locked up in an asylum because you can't afford jack shit to pay for her treatment.' Cato gave as good as he got, and his words seemed to have the desired effect when 'Fin's' chuckles died down as he muttered his discontent. 'No need to get your panties in a twist Cato, Jeez.' He bit back before I heard some shuffling and overlook a man heading in my direction. Shit!

I press back against the wall as I feel my pulse hasten - had I blown my cover already?

Thankfully, the man in question walks right past me, oblivious to my presence - more interested in the prospect of getting hammered from the way he eyed up the nearby nightclub longingly. 'Since you're all in such a delightful mood, I think I'll go get wasted - reckon some alcohol would be better company then you lot.'

This must be 'Fin' I think to myself. I couldn't help but notice the fact he did ooze sex appeal, his bronze hair shining teasingly from the light given by a nearby street lamp, and his sea-green eyes possessing a trace of amusement. 'The feeling's mutual Odair, the feelings mutual.' Cato retorted, though I noticed it lacked in anger this time, more or less discontent. 'Love you to Hunny-boo, see ya later!' With a wave and a cheeky wink, Fin left and headed in the direction of the nightclub he was wistfully gazing at not too long ago. 'Just leave him, he's not of any use when he's like this, let him get pissed for all I care.' Cato remarks nonchalantly.

Both Marvel and Thresh don't bother to go against his word - it's always Cato's opinion that no one dares go against, he _is_ after all such a valuable asset to the group and such a _willing_ team player. I grind my teeth in frustration.

Fuck it, it's now or never.

With one last check ensure the familiar red light of the camera was flashing, I finally decide to make my presence known.

"So, which one of you douche-bags is Cato then?"

_I've always been one for First Impressions._

* * *

Priceless. The only word I could think off to sum up their reactions. Bewilderment etched onto each of their faces, as if none can even comprehend the fact that someone would challenge _them_, of all people. The higher up they are, the harder they fall. It was pretty darn hilarious. From the face-shot I saw of Cato online, I already knew who he was - I just wanted to see how he would react. As of now, he was looking at me in what I could only guess as a mix of surprise, amusement, and a hidden curiosity bubbling on the surface, as if my arrival was expected.

'Who the fuck are you?' The one I assumed to be Marvel retorts, quickly having recovered from his lapse of concentration, and now glaring at me in disgust; like I'm some pathetic disease he couldn't stand being within a 5 metre radius off.

'Gok Wan, retard. It's a pleasure to meet you. Now answer the question.'

'Why you little basta-' Marvel began seething, his eyes staring me down as he charged like a raged bull in my direction - yet a hand shot out preventing him from doing so.

'Leave him.' Cato orders, causing Marvel to shoot him a dirty look but complied regardless. 'To who do we owe the honour of having grace our presence?'

'Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, you know.' I bit back, taking the bait. 'So you must be the infamous Cato, right? Seeing as Tweedle Dee over there wouldn't hesitate to deck Tweedle Dum, but clearly will listen to you. I wonder why?' Playing coy was my strategy - he likes playing games? Well so do I.

'Fuck of shorty, you best keep that trap of yours shut or-'

'Marv. Shut it.' Cato glowers at his companion warningly, a silent threat of what was to come if he chose to do otherwise. I don't let it show, but underneath the bravado, I could feel the fear I felt earlier of the man in front claw away at me inside - I knew what he was capable of, and his domineering aura only increased my intimidation. But I refuse to let it show - maybe portraying myself as an equal might prolong my imminent death at this rate. Follow through with the plan, Peeta.

Now reassured that his subordinate would not step out of line, he focuses his attention solely on me - eyeing me up like a piece of meat, shamelessly trailing up and down my body - I shiver, which doesn't escape his notice, as I see a predatory smile creep across his face. I inwardly sigh in exasperation - showing a sign of weakness is like signing my death-certificate, I need to stay in control - which is difficult with a brute who could snap my neck in mere seconds standing a few feet away from me. Leering at me in a way which gave of the impression he was going to either jump me, or murder me in the most brutal way possible.

'Thresh, Marv - I can deal with loudmouth - alone. Leave.' He deadpans, fixing me with his piercing gaze and I struggle to maintain eye contact. His eyes were a whole different shade of blue, striking and entrancing, luring me in closer. It was tempting, almost, to do just that.

_ Fuck, what? _

_Don't go there Mellark - don't go there._

'What? Cato, can't we ju-' Desperately, Marvel pleads - craving to fulfil his wish of knocking seven shades out of me. But Cato wasn't having it._  
_

'Leave. Now.' The way in which he spoke leaving no room for refusal. Almost throwing a temper tantrum like a petulant child, Marvel storms off with Thresh following suit. The latter of the two having made no verbal contribution since my arrival, but as he leaves, fixes me with his stony gaze - I refuse to back down. He too had a menacing presence, but Cato - Cato was something else entirely.

Silence fills the alleyway as both me and Cato are left alone, the tension almost unbearably thick - it could've been cut with a knife. Both waiting for the other to make the first move.

'Looks like it's just me and you now, Loverboy.'

* * *

**A/N - .. And so it begins!** **I know there's a lot of improvements that need to be made, but I just want to get this out there for now. Oh and, there's a reason Cato called Peeta 'Loverboy' It wasn't just an out of the blue sort of thing. But you'll have to wait and see why he calls him that, ;D**

***insert evil cackle here*  
**

**I personally found the Gok Wan bit hilarious when I wrote it, maybe it's just me. XD And yep, Finnick has a part to play in all of this as well. Only time will tell what though.  
**

**AND WHY DID I MAKE GALE LIKEABLE? D: I hate Gale (Sorry Gale lovers out there) and I'm in no way a Katniss/Gale shipper, so I have no idea why I included this pairing.  
**

**I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed it and met your expectations - please take a moment to let me know what you thought, it'd be very much appreciated.  
**

**Thanks a lot! See you in the next one? :)  
**


	5. Awoken Desires

**... Okay, I have no excuse to why this update is so late. I lost a bit of inspiration for this when a couple of people unfollowed and unfavourited, but I kept procrastinating, so I apologize for the delay. :S  
**

**Thank you _so _much for all the delightful reviews! They make my day and I smile like a deluded idiot when I get one. Thanks to WholeWheatWaffles, EchoHellFire, and TylerStories for all your reviews! I larve you guys. :3  
**

**TylerStores - I'll try to fix that in the future, its a bad habit of mine. Thanks for pointing it out! I hope this isn't a let down, I adore your fanfic so I feel slightly nervous that your reading my measly attempt at one. XD  
**

**This entire update is just dialogue :x Had to make Cato and Peeta's first meeting memorable, amirit? ;) But I'm pretty rubbish at dialogue. *facepalm*  
**

**If anything, both seem bipolar in this chapter, and I know Peeta may seem OOC, but it's only with Cato he's like this, no one else. Not sure if it works, but y'know.  
**

**This uhm, has a wee bit of smut in this - not much, one-sided if anything. I've never written anything before, never mind smut, (Though I have read plenty *cough*) So sorry if it's awkward or anything - I think given the circumstances its necessary though. :P After this its going to get angsty, so if your not to keen on it as such, no worries.  
**

**Again, I'm not a big fan of this chapter. (When am I not) But I'll let you be the judge.  
**

**I hope you enjoy, even if it is only a little.  
**

**Onwards and upwards to the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Awoken Desires**

"Loverboy, Cato? Really?"

My eyebrows raising inquisitively at the trivial nickname. "How in any way, is that relevant to me?"

"So many questions, shouldn't it be me doing the interrogating here though, considering you've turned up on _my_ turf uninvited?" His amusement at this whole situation obvious as he shoots me a lopsided smirk and avoids the question entirely. It's like I was just some child trying to prove myself to an adult, and he didn't think I was worthy enough of being taken seriously; the thought alone was enough to infuriate me to a whole new level. Who the hell did he think he was to judge me, when he's got no _idea_ what I've been through?

If anything, I originally thought the brute in question would be a mindless, arrogant, pompous simpleton who had the IQ of a 3-year-old, and thus resorted to using his fists as a resolve to everything - but instead, he was a calculating, arrogant, pompous bigot who knew what he was capable of, and was able and adept enough to know how to stay reserved when provoked - for now.

"I'm not here to play any of your stupid games," I reply now seething, as he continues to smirk knowingly at me. "I'm her- Oh for fuck sake, would you wipe that stupid smirk of your face?" I wasn't doing myself any favours from trying to disillusion him from this belief he has of me being a naïve, innocent child, but I couldn't help it. There's just something about him that gets under my skin and brought out a rage that I didn't know I even possessed.

"Alright, alright - I'm all ears, please, enlighten me." He rolls his eyes as if his sarcastic response wasn't enough, and looks pointedly at me, giving me his full attention. Jesus, this guy knew how to push my buttons, and I've only just met him.

"You always flirt with your clients? Or is it just those _lucky_ few?" He visibly tenses at my words, not expecting such a knowing retort as his body becomes fixedly rigid - jackpot. "You don't know what you're talking about." He spits, trying to convince me and maybe himself - the bravado slipping as he temporarily loses his composure.

"Oh, but I do." I relish, edging closer to him, minimizing the distance between us as I continue to mock him as he did me - maybe I could still follow through with Gale's plan.

"And how exactly would _you_ know?" Now up close, I can see his nostrils flaring as the anger boiling inside of him begins its crescendo; his piercingly blue eyes glaring at me menacingly as tries to keep his temper in check - any normal person would find this frightening, but with the adrenaline coursing through my veins and seeing the fire I ignited in his alluringly blue orbs, it urged me to go on. Having successfully goaded him once, maybe I could provoke him enough to unknowingly reveal the information I crave.

"Katniss Everdeen - ring a bell? Or have you lost count of how many sluts you've tried it on with?" The thought alone of him getting it on with some plastic whore did not sit well with my conscience, for reasons I didn't want to consider. Just picturing him with someone else seemed to aggravate me more than it should; because he's a prick, right? He doesn't deserve anyone or anything. That's it, of course.

_Focus, Peeta!_

It is considerably awkward trying to talk down to someone who you have to look up too, but I refuse to back down - instead of my words having the desired effect though, Cato regains his self-control and gives me his signature smirk - fuck, that was annoying. Just as I was getting somewhere, too.

"Ah yes, Catpiss, I remember her," He drawls nonchalantly before continuing. "Though she is pretty sexy for a tramp from a council estate. Maybe I should get her to pay in a _different_ way.' He jeers, probably getting caught up in his own twisted fantasy.

The arrogant shit.

"Shut the fuck up!" I snarl, now reaching my breaking point, shoving him forcefully until his back collides against the alleyway wall; for a second, he looks momentarily stunned at my actions, shocked to core that I had the nerve to act so indignantly - heck, even I was. But he quickly recovers, flashing me a triumphant grin that had me clenching my fists in frustration. Why wasn't he beating me to a pulp yet? Why was he grinning like a Cheshire cat when I was the one that shoved him?

...Of course, he's trying to goad me, trying to gain a reaction for me - and now, I'm giving him _exactly_ what he wants.

"Ooh, defensive now are we?" He remarks in an affronting tone, arching one eyebrow deliberately at my short-temper. I really need to pull it together, what happened to being calm and collected? This was not like me, to be so temperamental and hot-headed. I need to beat him at his own game, show him I'm unaffected.

_Which I'm not._

It's ironic, really. The brutal, cold, and vicious drug dealer remained stoic and bemused as I shoved him against a wall, and me, the usually patient and humble bakers son was finding it immensely difficult to restrain himself from doing something he'll most likely regret. Irony at its finest, clearly.

"Defensive, maybe. Katniss is like a sister to me - but you wouldn't know that, would you? Never had anyone care for you, right?"

His silence is the all the confirmation I need.

"Why else would you be on the streets, dealing drugs for a living, and have only some cheap tart or one of you_r loyal_ cronies to keep you company. Bet your family abandoned you."

That was all I managed to get out before I found myself pinned against a wall in the back of the alley, completely out of eye-shot of anyone, and a hand wrapped warningly around my throat.

* * *

"Take that fucking back." I hear his voice hiss venomously in my ear, all self-restraint gone out the window and his pent-up fury now free to run ransom.

I would've responded with some cocky remark, finally having broke through his infamous bravado as remnants of it lay shattered in pieces on the floor, yet I couldn't, as at that moment, I felt my body uncomfortably heat up at the close proximity and my pulse began to accelerate underneath his palm, which was currently enclosed tightly in a death grip around my throat - just loose enough so I could breathe, just.

_No, no, no, no. Not now._ _**Please**, anything but this, why now?_

"What's the matter, Loverboy? You're awfully quiet." Cato sneers, hostile and cold, yet his words did nothing to subdue me from my current state of distress. His body was flush against mine in what I perceived to be in an awfully compromising position, but that was most likely a product from my hormone befuddled brain. Despite the obvious height difference, up close, he wasn't as tall as looked from a distance, which wasn't much help since I was trying to do everything in my willpower to avoid making eye contact - taking into account how obvious I'd be with my eyes glazed over with lust.

_ Lust. Lust? _

Was I really lusting after Cato? No, no I'm not. It's just the proximity, any normal person would, right? With someone this close to them, it's only-

_Fuck. _Cato shifted his hips a little and accidentally made a grinding motion against my crotch, which honestly didn't help at all to ease my frustration, my body betraying any sense of rational thought and enjoying, yes_ enjoying_, the feelings the brute in question was giving me. What the _hell_ was wrong with me? Frustrated and incredibly aroused, I try to will myself to calm down - thinking about anything that would rid of my problem down south. Mr Abernathy, yeah, he was clearly a turn off. A naked Mr Abernathy - ugh, the thought alone gave me shudders. Him and Miss Trinket in the staffroom - _okay! That's enough, thought process_. As disturbing as these images were, they didn't help rid of my arousal. Dammit, what did I have to do?

"C-Cato. Get off me." I stutter, though completely out of breath and averting eye contact didn't make the demand seem all that threatening. "And why should I? Give me one valid reason why." He spits, though a blonde eyebrow arched in curiosity to why I was suddenly so uncertain and hesitant compared to the defiant boy who confronted him over ten minutes ago.

_Because I'm fucking getting a raging hard on from you pressed against me, you oblivious ignorant prat!_

"Seriously I mean it, just get of-" A hand covered my mouth, preventing me from continuing my tirade. Why would he stop me? I try to speak, but it was difficult considering his palm was muffling my words and it came out as some incoherent mumbling. 'Shh!' He whispers, now visibly distressed and on edge from the way his eyes darted across the alleyway hastily - of course only I would notice how husky his voice sounded when he whispered in my ear and had to stifle a pathetic groan from him doing so. Is this really what I've reduced myself too?

"Shit, a fucking officer, what are the odds." He mutters, to himself if anything. Wait, the _police_?! This could be my getaway - though my body was trying to persuade me to stay, convincing me that enjoying the sensations the older boy in front inflicted on me would be much more promising; it put up a very persuasive argument no doubt._  
_

I was just about to struggle and remove his palm to scream, or do anything to get the policeman's attention, but as if he read my mind, Cato tightened his grip on his mouth, glared at me warningly and hissed in my ear. "Don't. Even. _Think._ About it."

I whimper softly into his palm as all the blood in my body rushed south - this wasn't happening. This _wasn't_ happening. I was not in an alleyway with Katniss' Drug Dealer and getting turned on from being pinned against a wall by him. I was _not_. This was all just some sick, twisted nightmare from my perverse subconscious. That's all it was - thats all it could be, right?

Yet, Cato breathing heavily in my ear, in an attempt to stay unrecognized from the unknowing police officer, felt to real for it to be just a product of my sick conscience.

* * *

******A/N - I don't think their whole meeting went as well as I wanted. :S I hope this isn't a letdown.**

**This is abit too fast-paced, isn't it? I don't know, my muse just wants to get the pair of 'em in bed ASAP y'see, but I'll try to hold it back for now.**

**Well this is called 'Running From Myself' So expect a lot of denial in the next chapter or so, this may be the only bit of smut for awhile. XD I love my angst. :3**

**I hope you're not disappointed, please keep reviewing! It motivates me to write quicker, and all is much appreciated.  
**

**Thanks again guys! See you on the flip side. :)  
**


	6. Denial, Denial

**A/N - Uhm... Hello? *hides* I'm sorry! I really am. I know it's been what, 3 months? *hits head against wall* I don't want to bombard you all with excuses for the god damn ridiculous delay, but I have been getting E's in my coursework and some exams. o.O Yeah, so I've had to get my backside in gear and sort myself out, which as you may have noticed, caused a little bit, oh scratch that a HUGE delay. But I'm back. And with a bang, I might add - I think some of you will like this chapter. ;)  
**

**If any of you are still interested in this of course. :S I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't, I've rewritten this chapter numerous time and have been half tempted to just scratch this story in itself and rewrite it from the start. What do you guys think? Please leave some suggestions! **

**An absolutely HUGE thank you to all my lovely amazing reviewers! Including Echohellfire, yodell, WholeWheatWaffles, RunninOut, TylerStories, That One Person, LoneWolfie, Julia, FallenTribute, ClovesThrowingKnives, THGRock and N! Nice name by the way :p Now _that_ was a mouthful. You guys are the reason I'm still continuing with this. Thank you so much! :)  
**

**Enough rambling from me, I'm sure you came here for the chapter, no? It is fairly short, but I would say is pretty... _Interesting. _Mwahah :)  
**

**Enjoy guys! Hope it makes up for the wait.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Denial, Denial**

"Gale, for the last goddamn time, I wasn't there long enough to get any information out of him."

Gale sighs in annoyance as he hears me recite the same words that I had done before - I was getting sick of hearing my own voice. Heck, _I_ was beginning to sound like a broken record. Every time he asked me the same question it was as if he kept expecting me to say something of interest, yet, he just consistently let himself in for disappointment. It was not like it was a hard enough concept to grasp; me and Cato argued and bickered - not like first-meeting pleasantries was of any importance, I kept provoking him to the point were he would unintentionally let slip what he was capable of, but ever so conveniently, a police officer turned up, and I couldn't go through with it considering Cato froze up and did a runner as soon as he realised. Though how the officer didn't hear the commotion beforehand, was beyond me. That was my abbreviated version of what happened, anyway - deciding it would be best not to inform Gale of the... _predicament_, I put myself in. Not like I really wanted to dwell on it, either. Really.

"But he must have said _something _that'll be useful,' Gale insists painstakingly. "Anything at all he give away? _Anything?_"

Now that I thought about it, did he give anything else away? Aside from his blatant disdain at Katniss' expense, which undoubtedly I felt inclined to go off the deep end about, but there must've been something. He _did_ maintain his composure at first, but what did he blow his top over afterwards? Before he pinned me up against a wall, blocked my escape with his body, and whispered _so_ hotly in my ear that nearly had me...

"Peeta, you alright mate?" Now _that_ snapped me out of my reverie. Fuck, what was I thinking? "You look a bit flustered," Gale continues, concerned and oblivious. "Are you ill? Shall I get you something?'

_Snap out of it, Peeta._

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Course I am, why wouldn't I be?" I _really_ needed to stop thinking about Cato in, _that_ way. Not only was it dangerous territory, but it was clearly distracting me from my impartial judgement - which genuinely was a necessity at the moment. Why the hell would I even think about him in _that _light in the first place? It's not like I've ever found guys attractive, so why this sudden interest in Cato, of all people?_  
_

_No. You're not interested in Cato. You're** not.** You just haven't had a girlfriend in months, that's all. You just miss the contact, and it just so happend to be Cato who was the first person to cross those boundaries you involuntarily set in place. That's all, nothing else. _

Of course, that's all it was. I just missed the contact, then. So, shouldn't I get a girlfriend? Sure, no one had caught my eye yet, but I hadn't really been paying attention, what with everything else my mnd was already preoccupied with. What harm could it do anyway? Maybe then I wouldn't have to deal with, whatever _this_ is._  
_

"There was, something. It's not much but, it's all I've got." I begin wearily. Truth be told, I didn't even know if it meant anything - I could've been reading too much into an instictive reaction.

"Anything is better than nothing." Gale replies, his eyes lighting up at his persistance finally paying off. Oh screw it, what harm could it genuinely do?

* * *

"Peeta you absolute fuckwit!"

Oh. Great.

It was inevitable she would find out, but so soon? Did Gale tell her? I doubted it, unless she had interrogated him to the point of no return. I had no time to dwell on it either, more so prepare myself for the barrage and onslaught of insults that were bound to follow.

"What the hell were you thinking? Oh that's right, you _weren't_ thinking! Confronting Cato? You're hardly Mike fucking Tyson!"

I should've learnt by now that aggravating an already seething Katniss was just verifying my own castration. From the look in her eyes, that possibility was becoming more plausible by the second.

"Calm down, honestly. You don't have to make such a scene about jt - and if you haven't noticed, I'm still in one piece!" I retort, rolling my eyes at her unnecessary animosity. Yes, going behind her back to face her antagonistic drug dealer was not the smartest of moves, but it's not like I didn't intend to undertake any strategies me and Gale had previously enforced - I wasn't just going to hand myself over to Cato on a plate, where he could have simply knocked the living daylights out of me, like Katniss was attempting to insinuate.

"One Piece - for now, asshole," She spits, vehemence oozing from her every pore. "Do you have any _idea_ what Cato could have done to you? The bastard's the reason some people are sitting in intensive care _right now_!"

"I have a faint idea..." I mutter furtively whilst avoiding making eye contact with her. It was quite comical, really. Here she was, lecturing and condemning me like I would Reece after he stuck his fingers in a plug-socket, hanging my head in shame and sulking, moreover trying to hide into myself in vain at the actions I had committed beforehand. Blatantly, the circumstances being incredibly divergent.

Strenuously, Katniss forces a strained breath out of her lips, that were directly poised in a straight line in a pointed attempt to refrain herself from spouting blasphemy at me, in the heat of the moment.

"Peeta..." She begins, struggling to find the words that would suitably convey the idiocy of what I so willingly walked into. "Cato, Cato's not just an aggressive short-tempered thug. He's, he's different. More, capable. You may not have realised it, but he's got, links, contacts with certain people. The last thing I want is for you to be drag-"

"Links? What links?" I interrupt abruptly, my curiosity ignited at that one word that may have huge indications about the brute who seemed nothing short of obscure.

Aghast, Katniss intentionally averts her eyes from mine - biting her lip in what I could only presume was a display of her inwardly cursing her own negligence, carelessly disregarding any sense of discretion.

"I-I I didn't mean anything by that. I just..." She stutters, at an utter loss at how to dissemble the truth after half of it having been inadvertently revealed.

"You what?" Unexpectedly sensing a sudden shift in power in the room, I press her for more information, feeling like I had the upper hand, for once. "What links Katniss?"

"None! Besides, stop straying from the real reason we're in this mess in the first place! You thinking you could take on someone twice the size of you when you're what, 5"7? Seriously Peeta, I know you like to think with your initiative, but this little stunt of yours could have ended up with your stupid ass sitting in a hospital waiting room as we fucking speak!"

I roll my eyes at her exasperation and ability to divert the conversation from a matter she's hesitant and out-of-place with; she sticks to what she knows and is adamant enough to remain that way, regardless if the rest of us are out the loop. Figures.

"...And it's not like you even bother to tell me that you're going to frolick ever so fucking _daintily_ to your deathbed, oh no, I bloody find out fro-"

"Katniss, Katniss!" I interrupt her mid-tyrant as she glares at me both accusatingly and bewildered, her eyes huge at my audacity to stop her from finishing her tirade. To be fair, it made her look considerably ridiculous in contrast to how flushed she was, a primary result from continuously screeching at me for the past half an hour.

"Yes, Cato could have damn near killed me, but no he didn't. Yes, I could have been in hospital right now but no I'm not - why? Because I didn't aimlessly walk into Cato's territory just hoping sheer dumb luck would save me, nor did I rely on spontaneity as a way to get one over Cato." The words were spilling out of their own accord now as Katniss finally stops and actually_ listens_ to what I had to say.

"Me And Gale had a plan which obviously, backfired," I continue slowly, letting her digest my words. "...But it doesn't matter. I'm fine, he's fine. We're all right as rain and goddamn dandy, so please, put a sock in it and hug me you overbearing temperamental idiot."

Before she could splutter out any nonsensical protests, I strode over to her and wrapped my arms around her astonished and befuddled frame, completely taken aback and rendered speechless at my actions as she though disoriented, responds in kind.

"Don't you ever try anything like that again, asshole." She mutters disgruntled in the crook of my shoulder, but contradicts the harsh nature of her own words as she reciprocates my embrace and clings onto me just as tightly.

I bury my face in the top of her head in the hope she doesn't hear my muffled chuckles at her expense - the kick in the groin says otherwise.

* * *

_Darkness._ _Everywhere. It engulfed the alleyway in a blanket of consternation, whispering sickly sweet nothings into the ears of unfortunate passerby's lurking around at this ungodly hour. Hovering in the night, the one sole source of light: the moon, somewhat penetrated the obscurity that resided in which nightfall brought with it, illuminating meager beams of light as the sun submits to slumber - however, it's efforts being proven futile as nothing seemed to rupture the walls that manifested in this unsuspecting alley. Street-lamps were all but dead and defective; resigned after fighting a losing battle with the oppressive tenebrosity, seeing no worth in this continuous battle.  
_

_A lone figure - tall, defiant and unyielding, stood in the far end of this all but abandoned passageway. Leaning self-assuredly against the wall, implying the significance of the conviction this individual possessed. He stood adamant, waiting patiently, secure enough in his own psyche that whatever he was waiting for was going to come to him. As it should. The vulture anticipating his prey, eyes lit at the mere prospect.  
_

_As anticipated, footsteps of two pierced the calm as it made its arrival known - slightly weary, unsure, out-of-place in their surroundings which was nothing short of predatory. The figure awaiting said person's arrival smirked voraciously, eyeing up the newcomer up and down and devouring every inch with his promiscuous eyes.  
_

_"I knew you would come." The more confident of the two boldly stated in his prime. He did. He always did.  
_

_Uncertainly, the newcomer's vibrant eyes were downcast, forthwith questioning his own reasonings to being here, half-heartedly tempted to run in the opposite direction and evade his own demise whilst the opportunity still presented itself. He knew he wouldn't though. He never could. Something deep within him prevented him from implementing the rational.  
_

_"Come here." The taller individual commanded authoritatively, oozing superiority over his inferior who obliged obediently to what the other had demanded. He had fought before, but his efforts were fruitful. In vain. It was inconsequential, fighting back at what they both knew he would inevitably give in too. He was no saint nor an innocent, he was fully aware of what he let himself in for in each of their clandestine affairs, concealed from prying eyes. He just couldn't bring himself to walk away, which the other knew and took full advantage off. Within reason, he resigned._

_One step two, brought him closer to the python that was just waiting to strike, eyeing his subordinate with indiscrete desire, his fervor for the younger boy reaching a new peak as the primal need buried deep within him growled its complaint, craving it's omnipresent hunger to be fulfilled and not prolonged.  
_

_Before the boy had come within touching distance of the other, he found himself pinned and trapped between his predator and and the back wall of the alleyway, the air rushing out of him abruptly before he even had a chance to blink. Panting heavily, the younger's eyes, despite glazed over, peered up at the man who haunted his every waking hour lingered in his subconscious at night. Vibrant endearing blue eyes met his own in a frenzy of desire, pupils dilated in his hunger of devouring the younger boy who was so, so, close to being his claim. A smug, arrogant and lopsided smirk settled on the older of the two's face, tracing his alluring lips with his tongue, ensuring he had captured the attention of his inferior, before thrusting the proof of his arousal against the other - the feeling, however reluctant, mutual.  
_

_"Let's see if you do justice to your name, Loverboy."  
_

Thrashing wildy and gasping desperately for breath that seemed to have escaped me, I awake with a start - sweating profusely, heartbeat thudding painfully loud in my eardrums, and most ludicrous of all, insanely aroused after dreaming about the man I loathe without question.

Cato. He fucking dreamt about Cato. He _lusted_ after Cato.

How- What? Why?!

I would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation had it not been so hauntingly real. In one way, I suppose I have been 'in denial' for some time, knowingly burning the candle at both ends and finding that it often gives a lovely light. Now though, could I deny it any longer? Even with the proof that my subconscious has betrayed any sense of rational thought?

Resolute, I knew what I'd have to do. I was going to have to see Cato again, regardless of the consequences.

* * *

**A/N - Uhm, there you go? :s I apologise again for the delay, hope some of you guys are still somewhat interested in this and will hopefully leave a review, it'd mean the world to me. I actually didn't plan to do the dream bit in this, but Echohellfire, you planted the seed in my head and I just couldn't resist! :p Hope you all don't hate me too much. Again, I ask, please review! If you do, Cato will come visit you in a dark alley one night and pin you up against walls. *wink wink***

**I will try to get the next chapter soon - honest! See you guys soon! :D Much love to you all! Oh, and Merry Christmas. :3  
**


End file.
